


Don't Forget to Breathe

by daisylore



Category: Firefly
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylore/pseuds/daisylore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee wants. Inara gives, but not without teaching Kaylee a little bit about delayed gratification first. (this is simply a very self-indulgent bit of smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Breathe

Kaylee’s breath caught as Inara slunk down the length of her torso and settled just below her belly button, lapping little licks down her stomach between light kisses. She rested her head back on the pillow, closed her eyes, and focused on each slow, measured inhale, trying to calm herself while she waited for Inara to make good on her clear intentions. For the meantime, though, she was just tracing her tongue along the lines of Kaylee’s hips, every so often pausing to blow air on the wet skin.

Kaylee could rarely be described as patient when she was on her own. Her method was tried, true, and efficient. Allowed her to swiftly quench her arousal so she could return to work, relaxed and with sharper focus. But here she was, perhaps twenty, thirty minutes (it was hard to tell) after they had landed on Inara’s bed and she’d felt that first wave of need wash over her, and Inara still lingered over her upper body, teasing and hinting but, ultimately, doing nothing to assuage her.

She squirmed a little at the thought.

Inara paused for a second, and then inched her way back up, slightly, and used her index finger to sketch thin, light circles around her left breast, concentric but never converging on her nipple. She then brushed gently over the tips of them, alternately, with her tongue, quickly stiffening them to full sensitivity. Kaylee sighed a little, pleased and enjoying the feeling of desire that seemed to shoot straight through her each time Inara paused to apply a little suction. She could sense the wetness building up between her legs, and pushed her thighs open a bit just to feel the cool air on herself (bare skin, blessedly, as Inara had long since divested her of all of her clothing). Inara looked up at her to sneak a little smirk before trailing her way back down, lower now, until finally settling over her hips. Kaylee shifted around, resting with her shoulders and head propped up against the pillows, and stared down with anticipation as Inara hovered over her.

“Open them, darling,” she murmured, low and throaty, and Kaylee complied immediately. Inara, seemingly ever the tease, began to suck kisses up and down Kaylee’s inner thighs, skipping over the source of the heat every time, while caressing her right hip softly with her fingers. Eventually, Kaylee grew frustrated, and reached her hand forward to softly grasp Inara’s hair and guide her.

Inara stopped, pulling Kaylee’s fingers out of her hair. “Hold your hands above your head.” Once Kaylee obeyed, she refocused her attentions, placing soft kisses right up to the point where her thighs met her outer lips. Until, all of a sudden, she finally changed her tune, using her tongue to lick a full stripe up Kaylee’s center, eliciting a sharp inhale in reaction before a slow, relaxed breath out. She repeated the long, slow lick a few times, always diminishing the pressure to feather-light as she reached her clit.

“Hmm, yes,” Kaylee hummed appreciatively, stretching out as she pushed her hips even closer to Inara. Inara gave her one more lick, and then, at the top, pressed one closed-mouth kiss to her clit before skating the tip of her tongue lightly down until it reached near her opening. She then began to lick up and down Kaylee’s outer lips, carefully avoiding her clit, working clockwise for a while and then suddenly reversing direction for several slow passes. It felt nice, even nicer when she switched to teasing her inner lips, but Kaylee only felt her first real shock of pleasure when Inara leaned down and started to suck on the inner right one.

Kaylee leaned into the motion, driving her head down into the pillows as her hips bucked upwards. She moaned, a tiny little pleased noise, when Inara began the same tease on her left side.

“Feel good?” Inara whispered up at her, before sealing her lips around one of her folds and humming, creating a soft, warm vibration that drew a breathy groan from Kaylee.

“Uh huh, yeah,” she said as Inara continued to pleasure her. Inara gave her lips a few more sucks before returning to slowly licking her, now thoroughly applying her tongue everywhere but her clit, frustratingly nice but not nearly close enough. She then felt one of Inara’s fingers slowly probing in between her folds, running up and down her center before teasing little circles around her entrance. Her fingertip pressed very gently to her opening before Inara lifted her head.

Kaylee tried to meet Inara’s eyes but found her attention drawn inexorably towards her mouth. Her lips were red, slightly swollen, and glistening in the most deliciously obscene way. The sight of Inara, gorgeously wet-lipped and intense, resting between her legs hit Kaylee as if arousal could be injected into her bloodstream, quickly flooding her mind and pervading her thoughts.

“This okay?”

“Yeah, yes,” Kaylee responded, overwhelmed and not quite sure initially what Inara was asking her. She caught up quickly thereafter and remembered to amend her answer. “Only just the one, okay?”

“Of course.” Inara pushed into her then, a tiny bit, before pulling out and then repeating the shallow movement. As her finger inched into her, she leant forward to place a faint kiss to her clit – it could have been described as chaste, really, had it not been for the fact that Inara was, well. Her tongue then darted out and began to dance in large circles around her clitoris, enough to soothe the ache a little by massaging the sensitive skin around it but not quite delivering on the implied promise. Kaylee lifted her hips up, in request, and Inara used her unoccupied hand to press her back down onto the mattress. Kaylee’s breath stuttered. She loved the feel of Inara’s push, gentle but suggestive of strength.

Then, suddenly, her thin finger slipped completely inside her, and she crooked it to gently massage her inner walls in between slow in and out thrusts. Kaylee sighed as she increased the pace incrementally, but then groaned in frustration as her tongue stopped its rhythmic undulations near her clit and she instead began to lick and suck lightly below it.

Kaylee, Kaylee wasn’t above asking for what she needed, though. No point in it, really; she thought life too short to deny herself what she wanted just in the name of pride.

“Please, Inara.” She looked up and hesitated until Inara gave her her attention, removing her fingers and mouth. “Please, I want you to touch me.”

Inara smirked filthily up at her with a flash of arrogance, punctuated with a dark, penetrating stare. She was silent for a long few moments; long enough to make Kaylee wonder if she’d said the wrong thing, long enough to make her sweat nervously, long enough to make her consider saying something else and just babbling until Inara would acknowledge her words. Kaylee could ask for control, demand what she wanted, but as long as Inara stared at her, letting her words hang in the air, she held all the power. Kaylee swallowed, a little nervous, but also a little excited with anticipation about what her request would bring.

Finally Inara parted her lips. “Not unless you can be patient.”

Kaylee keened in response, throwing her head back petulantly.

“Now, you see, that won’t get you anywhere, darling,” Inara remarked, cool and calm.

Kaylee could scream. She took a deep breath and tried to abate her need until Inara felt she was ready. She focused on her breathing for a while as Inara started over (it felt like completely) again, with only light, teasing touches, building up and intensifying until suddenly they were gone. Her breaths grew heavier, more desperate, occasionally shaking a little. She wondered, briefly, how Inara could stand it. Surely her needs were flaring up, too, and besides, there had to be some limit to her endurance. Although her tongue probably wouldn’t get too tired at the painfully leisurely pace Inara had set.

And then, finally, Inara removed her fingers, lapped another long lick up her length, and then twirled the tip of her tongue across her clit.

Kaylee let out a long sigh at the contact, and she closed her eyes to focus on the sensations of Inara licking her with purpose, now, short up and down movements mixed with the occasional swirl on her tongue. She felt close already, taut with tension and sharp with sudden pleasure, but then Inara slowed down, kissing gently her clit, to pull her away from the edge. She groaned a little at the loss.

Inara looked up at her and grinned salaciously. “Relax,” she said, amusement in her eyes, before she sealed her lips around Kaylee’s clit and sucked gently a few times before starting to hum. It felt like she continued the thrumming sensations for impossibly long, until Kaylee was starting to feel a need to finish again. She was so close, her hips involuntarily jerking and juddering, and she arched her back into it as she moaned an encouragement, but then –

She whined and threw an arm over her face, covering her eyes, when she saw Inara retreat to start nipping at her inner thighs again. “Inara, I, I,“ she sputtered. “I need – “

“Almost there,” she whispered, blowing a light, torturous gust of air towards her clit. Kaylee clawed the fingers of one hand into her own hair and pulled when Inara finally started to touch her again, with targeted, short laps of her tongue. She built the speed up slowly until she found the rhythm to which Kaylee responded, rocking into her touch, and then slipped a finger back in, angled slightly upwards, and fucked her in measured, deliberate strokes. Kaylee tightened her grip in her hair while trying to relax her lower body, so she could draw out this feeling a little longer. She lasted for a few moments of ecstasy, surrendering to the sensations, until, at long last, she came, her orgasm rolling through her body as Inara slowed her pace, little by little, until Kaylee came down from her climax. Finally, Inara stopped and looked up at her, eyes sweeter than before, while Kaylee enjoyed a delicious post-orgasm shudder. Inara smiled, and then reached out her left hand, open, poised to grasp. Kaylee took it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is the first piece of fanfiction that I've had the nerve to publish, so feedback (even criticism, although preferably of the constructive persuasion) would be much appreciated! Also apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors I haven't caught; my attention span isn't long enough to do more than one read-through. 
> 
> Title from a song by Bitter:Sweet.


End file.
